1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machinery supports and, more particularly, to a support for the engine of a front wheel drive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary to remove the entire engine and its mount from a vehicle in order to do repairs on the engine or to repair the vehicle body. When this is necessary, it is common to manually lift the engine from the vehicle and set the engine on the floor or on a workbench. This chore is very difficult and requires great strength. Presently, there are believed to be supports available and workbenches which each accommodate a particular engine from particular vehicles, but there are no known engine supports which may be wheeled, for example, under a front wheel vehicle of any make when the vehicle is elevated.
There is, therefore, a need for a support to receive any front wheel drive engine in an above the ground and open manner so that persons can work on the engine while it is on the support. There is also a need for a wheeled, adjustable engine support which accepts any front wheel drive engine and mount, and is readily moved to a storage or work area.